


We Have Time

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Don't worry, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, I have no idea what I should tag, M/M, Minecraft time babie, Original charcaters is literally just theif family members, Princes?, SHIP THE CHARACTERS NOT THE PEOPLE, Seems good enough, Slow Updates, Yeah! We got that too!, dreamnotfound, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: George wanted to be alone more than he wanted to marry, he especially didn't want to marry someone he hadn't known or harbored any feelings towards.But here he was.A cold smiley mask pressed against the back of his hand.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 24





	We Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that if Dream or George say they're uncomfortable with fanfictions being written about them, I will take this down!
> 
> Anything about their parents or family members is made up, I don't want to intrude on their lives, so please understand, but yes Dream will have a sister named Drista in this AU.

George walked down the hallways of the castle silently, he was dressed slightly differently today.

Why? You ask?

Today was a very special day, today was the day George would get engaged. And get this, it was going to be arranged. To someone be barley knew from the neighboring kingdom, the kingdom of _Viridesia_.

A pretty name for a supposedly pretty kingdom, George wouldn't know, he'd never actually been outside of his kingdom before, but from what he's heard Viridesia was in the plains compared to the wintry biome his own kingdom was hidden within. 

"George!" His mother called, she looked overly nice today as well, for the important visitors. Primarily dressed in blue with touches of gold and white, his and his parent's outfits were almost identical with some minor changes based on family position, the king having more gold accents and the queen having more white accents, while George had a mix if both. The clothes like all the others he wore thick and layered to face the cold of the outside.

"Yes, mum?" George questioned, she looked worried, no scratch that, she looked nervous.

"They're almost here, we should be heading to the main room to greet them," His mother reminded.

George looked out the window directly under the blinding sun, he was starting to feel nervous as well, contrasted to the calmness he had felt earlier, his stomach was twisting itself into knots already, and he hadn't even seen his soon to be husband yet.

George followed his mother to the main hall, the more seconds that ticked by, the more uncertain George felt about this. He had to remember his priorities, this was for the good of his kingdom, his parents arranged it in need of a kingdom they could trust.

Too many kingdoms have been dwelling in the habits of war recently.

The large doors at the other end of that hall slowly opened, painfully so. A large man walked in first, followed by a kind looking woman, and then a teenage girl, finally through the door was a boy, sandy hair, pale skin with a hint of golden from the sun, and freckles. The entire family wore an array of emotional masks, from sad to angry. The boy that had caught George's eye wore a smiley mask, intimidating for such a happy emotion.

George shivered despite his warm clothes.

"Welcome!" George's father went to give a handshake to the other King, both firmly laughed and embraced a very awkward hug.

"I'm so glad you could have us!" The other King smiled brightly, voice much less regal but calm.

* * *

George was sooner of later left with the boy, his task was to show the boy around.

 _"Get to know each other!"_ George's mother encouraged while the kings and queens of both kingdoms had a talk in the main hall.

"So, if were actually doing this, what's your name?" George questioned, rubbing the back of his neck still a little nervous. The mask seemed the stare into his soul.

"Call me, Dream," the b- Dream held out a hand.

"George," George took this opportunity and shook Dream's hand.

"Nice to meet you, George," Dream repeated the name, almost as if he was confirming it, over pronouncing the 'R'.

Every second of silence was torture, suffocating almost, George wished his parents would've been here to help get a conversation rolling, he wished they'd come through the door branching off to the chambers and save him from this.

"If you'd like I can show you our room?" George blurted out.

Our. Yes that was correct, George remembers being told they'd share a room with each other in each of their castles, and he also remembers tidying up his room so it was fit for two people.

"Sure," Dream replied, George was more anxious at the fact he couldn't see Dream's expression, for all he knew his future husband could be very uncomfortable with his presence.

George started walking to their room, only checking once in a while if Dream was still following him, the other prince always was, never out of sight. Still George couldn't help but feel something was up with Dream, by the way he walked, Dream must've been relaxed person, so why was George even worried?

George opened the door to their bedroom, Dream looked around silently peering out the windows into the icy tundra that was their kingdom.

"It's a nice place you got here," Dream spoke up, giving George more time to listen to his voice.

George hadn't even known what to say at that, this was too awkward, all he could do was nod. Dream only wheezed at that, sounding like there was no air left in his lungs or as if he was having lung difficulties.

"You know if we wanted to, we didn't _actually_ have to do this," Dream stated sitting down on the corner of their shared bed.

"What do you mean?" George raise an eyebrow.

"We could," Dream paused, he must've been thinking, or maybe he was just staring expecting George to continue that sentence, the few seconds were over as soon as they came though, "pretend, like fake date or something,"

"Fake date?" George was now intrigued on how Dream thought they could pull that off, especially when nothing gets past his parents half of the time.

"Yeah, I mean it's obvious that you don't want to do this, and let me tell you, i'm not ready to be tied down either," Dream spoke like this entire arrangement was normal and not something that had been decided years before they were born.

"It's an interesting idea that's for sure," George just needed to be convincing and there was a slim chance his parents wouldn't know, but a chance nonetheless.

"Are you in?" Dream questioned, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen? we get found out?" Dream shrugged.

"Alright, i'm in," George envied Dream's ability to keep a conversation going.

* * *

"So how did it go?" one of Dream's family members asked when they both made it to the throne room, she was tall, yet still shorter than Dream, almost George's height, and wore a mask with a slight smile, almost neutral in expression.

"Good, surprisingly," George muttered and Dream spoke with her for a little bit before deicing to introduce them both.

"Drista meet George, George meet Drista, my sister," Dream looked over to Drista and both of them laughed.

It must be a sibling thing.

"Nice to meet you, George," Drista waved settling down from their laughing fit.

"Nice to meet you as well," 

"Anyways, Mom and Dad wanted me to tell you guys it'd be best if you, George, showed Dream around the kingdom," Drista crossed her arms, and spoke like she was bored, but George found her to be a mystery, just like her brother.

"What'll you do?" Dream questioned.

"Look around the castle of course, and maybe go outside for a little bit, if we're gonna be staying here for a little bit before showing them our kingdom, we should get used to the snow," Drista explained.

"Snow," George said out loud gaining weird a look from both of the siblings, "It's cold outside, we should probably get you some warmer clothes before we leave," George commented.

"I can borrow some of yours then, we shouldn't waste good time into something i'll only wear a few times, right?" Dream made a good point.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, we got through the first chapter!


End file.
